parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dudleyladdin
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Aladdin" Cast: *Aladdin - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Jasmine - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Genie - Magilla Gorilla *Jafar - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Iago - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Abu - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Magic Carpet - The Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Sultan - Tiger (An American Tail) *Rajah - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *The Cave of Wonders - Itself *Razoul - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) *Razoul's Henchmen - Don Karnage's Crew (TaleSpin) *Peddler - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) (with Dumbo as his Camel) *Gazeem the Thief - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Prince Achmed - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Omar - Mr. Krabs (Spongebob SquarePants) *Pot Seller - Top Cat *Nut Seller - Wildcat (Talespin) *Necklace Seller - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Fish Seller - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Fire Eater - Melman (Madagascar) *Boy wanting an apple - Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) *Farouk - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Old Jafar - Nicodemus (The Secret of NIMH) *Elephant Abu - Shep (George of the Jungle 1963) *Snake Jafar - Hista (The Legend of Tarzan) *Genie Jafar - The Backson (Winnie the Pooh) *Lady at the Window - ??? *3 Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Abigail and Amelia Gabble (The Aristocats) *Balcony Harem Girls - Fox, Sawyer & Maid Marian (Skunk Fu!, Cats Don't Dance & Robin Hood) *Balcony Harem Girls Mother - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Fat Ugly Lady - Tillie Hippo (Cat's Don't Dance) *2 Hungry Kids - Skippy and Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) *2 Men Watching Prince Achmed - ??? *Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Dragon Genie - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Belly Dancers - Miss Kitty and her Twin Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective) *Old Man Genie - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Kid Genie - ??? *Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled) *Car Abu - Mater (Cars) Scene Transript *Dudleyladdin Part 1-"Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Dudleyladdin Part 2-Dudley on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Dudleyladdin Part 3-Dudley Fights with Prince Cat R. Waul *Dudleyladdin Part 4-Princess Kitty's Dream *Dudleyladdin Part 5-Tiger and Prince John's Conversation *Dudleyladdin Part 6-Trouble in the Marketplace/Prince John's Evil Plan *Dudleyladdin Part 7-Dudley Arrested (Part 1) *Dudleyladdin Part 8-Dudley Arrested (Part 2) *Dudleyladdin Part 9-Dudley Escapes with a Rat *Dudleyladdin Part 10-The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Dudleyladdin Part 11-The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Dudleyladdin Part 12-The Amazing and All-Powerful Magilla Gorilla (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Dudleyladdin Part 13-The Amazing and All-Powerful Magilla Gorilla (Part 2) *Dudleyladdin Part 14-Tiger Upbraids Prince John *Dudleyladdin Part 15-Dudley's First Wish *Dudleyladdin Part 16-Prince Johnn Makes his Move/"Prince Dudley" *Dudleyladdin Part 17-Tiger Rides on The Vultures *Dudleyladdin Part 18-Dudley Argues with Magilla/Dudley Goes to Kitty *Dudleyladdin Part 19-Do You Trust Me/"A Whole New World" *Dudleyladdin Part 20-Dudley Almost Spills the Beans/Dudley and Kitty's Kiss *Dudleyladdin Part 21-Dudleyy Gets Ambushed/Magilla Saves Dudley's Life *Dudleyladdin Part 22-Prince John Gets Exposed *Dudleyladdin Part 23-Dudley's Depression/Puffin Steals the Lamp *Dannyladdin Part 24-Tiger's Announcement/Magilla's New Master is Prince John *Dudleyladdin Part 25-Prince John's Dark Wishes *Dudleyladdin Part 26-Prince Dudley (Reprise) *Dudleyladdin Part 27-The Ends of the Earth *Dudleyladdin Part 28-Dudley VS Prince John (Part 1) *Dudleyladdin Part 29-Dudley VS Prince John (Part 2) *Dudleyladdin Part 30-Dudley VS Prince John (Part 3) *Dudleyladdin Part 31-Happy End in Agrabah *Dudleyladdin Part 32-End Credits Movie Used: *Aladdin (1992) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Magilla Gorilla *Robin Hood (1973) *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess 2 *The Swan Princess 3 *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Winne the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmeron *Talespin *Dumbo *George of the Jungle (TV Series) *The Black Cauldron *The Secret of NIMH *Horton Hears a Who? *Cats Don't Dance *Skunk Fu! *Regular Show *The Princess and the Frog *Shark Tale *The Legend of Tarzan Gallery Dudley Puppy.jpg|Dudley Puppy as Aladdin Kitty (T.U.F.F. Puppy).jpg|Kitty Katswell as Princess Jasmine Magilla Gorilla in Fender Bender 500.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as the Genie Prince John the Snobbish Lion.jpg|Prince John as Jafar Puffin.png|Puffin as Iago Roo in Winnie the Pooh ABC's.jpg|Roo as Abu Vultures.jpg|The Vultures as the Magic Carpet Tiger in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Tiger as the Sultan Spiritwhinny.png|Spirit as Rajah DonKarnage1.jpg|Don Karnage as Razhoul Timothy Q. Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as the Peddler Creeper.jpg|Creeper as Gazeem the Thief Cat R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Prince Achmed Nicodemus.png|Nicodemus as Old Man Jafar Category:Uranimated18 Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs